Game Master
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: When you're dropped into One piece with you're baby sister and you have to level her up to keep her alive. It strengthens the sister bond and allows her to see life in a new light, and hopefully change her from a brat to a child. Now I, Raro Belleza, am stuck with my sister who I have to make sure doesn't get killed. I can't allow it. I won't. After all she is my little sister...
1. Chapter 1

_A complete re-write of Raro Belleza. Just because I feel this way is much better and fun! You don't have to read the first one but you can if you want to. 83_

* * *

_Different take on __**Raro Belleza**__ just because I felt like it was truly a spur in the moment. I wanted to have an OC that falls into OP and just have her thrown into situations that have her spazzing out or just acting weird..but that didn't sit with me for a while so I'll change her up a bit. Or a lot but still! Enjoy it if you do cause I like how it came out~! ^w^ Instead of having an **Akuma no mi**, I decided to create __**Bessekai no mi**__. Meaning __**Otherworldly Fruit**__. Just so that it is different and it shall have its own weakness. Oh and just in case it needs to be said. I just love Kidd's character. It's just so awesome. ^w^_

**_Also I would like to give a shout out to a story and author_**

_Story: __**A chance to experience**_

_Author: __**JuneVenoia**_

_You guys have to read that story~! It's awesome and I will admit that I was inspired by the digital game advanced fruit! Sugoi~! You should go check her and her story out. :3_

_This is set in an AU, meaning it will not follow the anime or manga, I shall create my own stories, islands and villains and trails for all characters. Heck it might even turn silly at times but hey, Let's see how it goes. ^^ I will feel more comfortable by telling it from Raro's Perspective.^^_

_Now let us begin, shall we? Lights, Camera, Action!_

* * *

Raro B. Belleza. 5 ft 8'' tall with a strong, mocha skined, female form. And hourglass body, 32B chest, long shapely legs, slender arms and heart face. Long black hair falls in waves to her ankles, two long bangs on either side of her face were a dazzling white as they swayed in the soft breeze. A black long sleeved crop top under an open white bubble vest and a white waist bubble shorts. On her feet were knee high furry boots of rainbow colors. She walked on the sidewalk, her younger sister and her 3 friends walking ahead. She sighed as she flicked her hair back gently and stared down at the 4 short heads in annoyance. Once again her parents have dumped a babysitting job on her. They were the ones to agree to this group spending the weekend together, they should be supervising.

"Oh! Oh! We should go to the pool tomorrow! It will be fun!"One said in excitement. Raro hummed to herself, it has been so hot lately, a dip in the pool would be a good idea.

"Yeah!" She raised a brow at them before shrugging and keeping pace. Soon they reached the park and Raro blinked as she watched the 4 children run off to the swing set that was conveniently under a tree. Sighing, Raro caught up to them at a more steady pace and sat down at the base of the tree. She watched as they debated on who would go first on the swing, two starting to argue that they should go first. Raro glared at her little sister as she stood of to the side, smiling behind her hand at the building brawl. Raro clicked her tongue once, twice before clapping her hands to get their attention.

"Oi! It doesn't matter who goes first, you're all going to get a chance to swing on them." Raro said and watched as they all paired up and started swinging and talking as though they were teens themselves. Sometimes Raro thought to herself that she was getting aged mentally from hanging around her sister and her friends. She leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit next to her and opened her eyes to look to her right. It was her sister. Sighing she closed her eyes again.

"...They're so childish..."

"So are you." Raro responded in a bored tone.

"But I can't be doing this baby stuff...!"

"Baby stuff?" Raro opened her eye half lidded and stared down to her sister. She was pouting.

"Yeah! Swinging when we could be hanging out at the mall or something!"

"Aren't you like 7?"

"9!" Her sister snapped.

"You sure as hell don't act you're age so I always forget..." Raro hissed back in annoyance. "Besides when I was your age this kind of time was treasured...I hardly went out with friends because Mommy and Daddy were either busy or just didn't want me out of their sights...Dangerous times I recall them saying..."

"Well that was your time, in my time there is so much more to be doing! I don't even have an iPad mini!"

"You have an iPhone 6..." Raro forced through a clenched jaw.

"And? Everyone else has an iPad mini or an Xbox!"

"Do you even play Xbox?"

"I would if we had one!" Raro sighed and leaned forward, leaning her forehead against her knees.

"Okay...let's say Daddy buys you an iPad mini...and now the iPad Micro comes out. What then?"

"Then I get that one." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Raro felt her eye twitch but sighed.

"_Bon Dieu_ .." Raro whispered. She raised her head to see her sister's friends walk over. "Oh so soon to head back?"

"No we wanted to go get some ice-cream, please." Raro smiled to the smallest of the group. With a nod she stood up along with her sister.

"Okay then, hurry along then." Raro spoke as she lead them along a path to a small ice cream parlor in the park.

* * *

**_~!~!~!~_**

* * *

"Man what a day..." Raro grumbled as she opened the door to her room. Stepping in she paused and looked to the treat left on her bed. It was a small glass bowl with ice-cream, small cube fruits on it and shredded chocolate flakes. A chocolate wafer was stuck into it as syrup spiraled around it. Smiling she picked up the spoon and sat down on her bed, treat in hand. "I think I forgive them now..." She giggled and soon started eating the frozen treat. She giggled at the explosion of flavors in her mouth. "I don't think I can even remember when Mommy made something so sweat and delicious..." Raro said, in pure bliss.

As Raro ate this fruit her body and mind was being altered. Her brain control levels raised and her tail bone glowed as a pattern design of a circuit appeared on her back. The tips of her white bangs became silver tips. The food was also putting her to sleep. She finished the last cube cut fruit and soon fell back on her bed, fast asleep. A figure appeared in her room, cloak obscuring any view of features.

"Ah...perfect...now for the other one and all should be ready." A soft voice whispered and soon Raro's body glowed and vanished in a burst of pixels.

* * *

**_~!~!~!~_**

* * *

"Wake up! Raro! Wake up right now!" Raro groaned at her sister's voice before slowly opening her eyes, glare in place. A small girl 3 ft in height, lighter mocha skin than Raro's own. Big brown doe eyes, small lips, short curly dark brown hair that ended her chin, two small white bangs each framing her face but she tucked back behind her ears, hiding them from view. Dressed in a blue-white dress and red sandals.

"What now, Marguerite...?" Raro hissed, the sunlight burning her retinas. She looked to her sister's face and watched as the girl's brown eyes widened. Raro blinked her eyes awake before sitting up and stretching.

"R..Raro...your eyes...W-what happened?" Raro rubbed her eyes.

"What you think my eyes are bright when I wake up in the morning? And what are you going on about?" Raro turned back to her and watched as the little girl looked around in fear. Raro raised a brow before looking up to their surroundings. Her eyes widen as she did not see her bedrooms walls but skies of blue and sea. '_Sea?_' Raro blinked and looked down to see they were on a small boat that swayed slowly and calmly to the calm sea waves.

"W...Where are we?" The fact that Marguerite was panicking, she knew it wasn't a dream, there was no way she would dream Marguerite up in the first place. She looked over the edge of the boat and nearly tipped forward at what she saw. Staring back at her was her face but those eyes...

They were neon green, no glowing acid maybe? She couldn't choose. The pupils were stark white and a thick line of black circled the pupil. In the center of the pupil, if she looked closer, it looked like numbers that were moving in a line, rapidly changing. She looked back over to her sister and blinked and in her vision she saw a window box appear over her head. It was her name and something that looked like a health bar. She blinked again and the bar was gone. Replaced by a chart next to her face that read apparent stats. In bold stood **Level 1** at the top the chart. She blinked and an experience bar appeared over her sister head and it was empty.

"W...What...?"

Raro stared at her sister before face palming and holding her head in her hands. Groaning loudly she flopped back onto to the floor of the boat an unease smile stretching across her face. "_Juuuuust_ great..."

"Why are you so calm?!" Marguerite yelled from where she was curled up on the floor in a ball like a armadillo.

"Because a level head thinks clearer, idiot..." Raro mumbled, using the sides of the boat to pull her up into a sitting position. "Besides, I'd rather not get wrinkles anytime soon, so breathe and keep your voice down, geez..." Raro huffed and stood up straight. "Now to figure out what the hell is wrong with me." She said looking down to her hands. She blinked once and a small window appeared in her vision. It read her name, but no health bar. She blinked again and this time it displayed an odd box, not a stats box like with her sister. "Master Controls...?" She mumbled and blinked but it remained. Sighing she reached a hand to it and pressed on it. The window shrunk to a loading screen.

"What are you doing?" Marguerite questioned with a raised brow. Her sister was going crazy, she knew it. Raro ignored her and and waited patiently for the Master Controls to finish loading. When the number 100% flashed on she stumbled back slightly at the number of panels that appeared. "What!?" Marguerite cried out as the boat rocked from her older sister's stumbling. "Are you trying to throw us over board!?" Again Raro ignored her.

Raro stared with wide eyes at the abundance of panels that circled around her, continuously. She reached a hand up and the panels slowed to stop. In front of her was a panel labelled **Character's Traits**: _34 points available_. Blinking she looked to the traits.

**Abrasive**: _72_

**Absent Minded**: _86_

**Aggressive**: _38_

**Distinctive**: _454_

**Easy Going**: _81_

**Focused**: _198_

**Plucky**: _3452_

**Speed**: _345_

She looked the traits over before hitting random point distribution. Instantly the 34 points were randomly appointed places.

**Abrasive**: _+7 points. **Stubbornness and intimidation increased.**_

**Distinctive**: _+15 points. **Charisma and Sex appeal increased. Level Up! Character alterations.**_ Raro gasped as she felt her hips widen slightly, breast plumping up slightly and curves settling in places she had no idea could be curved. Marguerite just blinked at her sister owlishly, unable to say anything.

**Speed**: _+12 points. **Stamina increased and resting period decreased.**_

Raro blinked as she could practically feel any form of tiredness leave her. She looked over to Marguerite, the panels moved so that she could see her sister clearly.

"W...What...what just...?"

"I have no idea." Raro stated and Marguerite felt like there was no room to question further, which was weird. Never before did she have any problems yelling at her older sister for such stupid answers like that, but now she felt it. Raro blinked at her sister and a small box appeared over her head reading _intimidation successful_. Raro blinked and decided to think nothing of it. Sitting back down she swiped her hand and the screen slide away, another taking its place. Marguerite stared at her sister before turning away from her, hugging her knees to her chest and looking out to the ocean.

"I wanna go home..."

"I know."

"You don't sound like you want to go home..." Marguerite spat as she looked back to glare at her careless older sister. Raro's unnatural eyes snapped up form whatever she was looking at to look at her. Marguerite shrunk back slightly.

"Of course I want to go home, but whining about it is not going to get us anywhere." Raro looked through the panels before blinking her eyes and willing the panels to minimize. The panels came together and turned into a small cube. Marguerite gasped as she watched the cube appear, seemingly out of thin air. With a curious gaze Raro grasped the small floating cube and watched it dissolve into her palm. "Well...that's odd..."

"How are you calm with all of this?!"

"I do believe I kept telling you, Mommy and Daddy that I am mentally unstable." Raro stuck her tongue out at Marguerite.

"Oh God..." Marguerite whined in woe.

* * *

_**~!~!~!~**_

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Marguerite whined again as she hung over the side of the boat. Raro felt her stomach grumbled as she leaned back, staring up at the blue cloudy sky. She was also getting hungry but not as bad as her gluttonous sister. Raro closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Marguerite continued her whines of hunger over the side of the boat.

It continued like this for hours.

"Well look there, an island..." Raro mumbled as she stood up. "We can probably get some in formation..." A screen popped up into her sight and she swiped through the displayed in formation. "Loguetown, huh? Okay I'll bite.." Raro shrunk the screen and ignored the look of bewilderment her sister was giving her. "Should be fun..." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Raro secured the boat to the dock and hopped up, her sister reaching up to her. Raro felt bad for the little girl, her mind was in so much shock that she was reverting back to a small frightened infant. Reaching down Raro easily pulled her small sister up and set her down. Marguerite instantly latched onto Raro like a life line. Raro sighed and pet the small girl's head before turning and discarding the stares some of the dock workers were throwing her. Her focus was getting to the center of the town, to see and have an idea of where she was exactly.

"Let's get moving then..." Raro looked down at Marguerite. "Want...me to carry you?" Raro found it awkward herself to offer such an action, but there was no one around to do it and she didn't want her sister fainting. Marguerite gave a mute nod and Raro wasted no time and set the little girl on her hip. With a slight shift Marguerite wrapped her small arms around Raro's neck and buried her face into her shoulder. With a soft smile Raro walked further into Loguetown.

* * *

Raro sat down on a bench in the center with the execution platform in all its glory. . She hummed to herself while Marguerite sat next to her, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly. Screen after screen slid in and out of her view, her eyes skimming lightly over it.

_**Master Controls**_

_Traits [_Determines Character's behavior and Appearance_]_

_Stats [_Determines Character's power level and effectiveness of abilities and spells_]_

_Class [_Allows Character to interchange between different classes_]_

_Professions [_Allows Character to learn and level any basic to special skills to be used in daily living_]_

_Inventory [_Space pocket for putting away items_]_

_Spell Book [_Has list of spells that can be utilized. Also contains lists of talents_]_

_Enchantments [_Allows Character to place special stats on items_]_

_Abilities [_Characters special abilities that take an extensive long time to cool down_]_

_Relationships [_Allows Character to see social status and personal stands with other characters or communities_]_

_Sync-NPC [_Allows Master to link up and have control over NPCs_]_

_Sync-Players [_Allows Master to link up with Players and enhance or deter them_]_

Raro paused and brought up those two last screens to seem them a dull grey and the words _Disconnected_ fade in and out lightly, almost pulsating. With interest she held her hand over it and lightly traced her fingers across it. The words disappeared and the screen enlarged until it was like a large window screen before her. She blinked and as soon as people walked by, a bubble appeared over their heads. Some were sliver lined with white in the center, others were gold lined with yellow inside and only a few, like a scarce few were maroon outlined with red in the center.

"R..Raro...I'm hungry..." Raro looked away and looked to her sister who turned to her, staring up at her with soft infant eyes. Sighing, Raro nodded.

"Okay then, Mari...just hold on..." Raro looked back then blinked her eyes and focused on a silver bubble. It was a lady sitting on another bench, eating what looked like a box lunch. "Hmmm...I bet she has money..." Raro was against stealing, but if it was _willingly_ given, she could accept it. "Okay lets see this." Raro pressed down on the circle above her head and soon a smaller screen popped up, having the words _Enter command_ on the top. With a grin she used her thoughts, the command typed out before flashing once and the bubble lit up slightly.

**Command: **_Give All Belies to Raro Belleza. _A little part of Raro felt a little bad but she had to feed her sister. Not that it justifies stealing at all. She confirmed the command and watched as the lady paused in her eating and looked in her direction. Raro held her gaze and watched as the lady stood up and walked over.

"**Koko ni**/_Here_..." Raro blinked at the Japanese before she held her hands out and the lady placed all her bellies that were in pouch in her hand. Raro nodded her head in thanks.

"**Arigatō**/_Thank you_..." Raro worded it carefully but easily, seeing she was an anime freak she tends to watch her anime subbed, not dubbed. The lady nodded numbly before walking off. "Hmm...well I guess a language update must be somewhere..." She was joking but the moment she said that a screen popped into her view that had a list of languages and only English and French were highlighted. Blinking. "I was...nevermind..." She mumbled before scrolling through the languages and selected Japanese. "**Kore wa migi, dōsa suru yō ni narimashitadeshou ka? Ā sore wa arimasen!**/_This should work now, right? Oh it does!_" Raro gasped as she spoke Japanese as though she had been doing it her whole life.

"You speak Japanese now?!" Marguerite cried out in shock, getting odd stares from people passing by who wondered what she was saying.

"Hai." Raro was blunt before standing and opening her inventory. She held the pouch to the screen and watched as it turned into a 2D image and planted itself flat on the screen. "But I can assure you, I am just as shocked as you are...well now I can get you something to eat."

* * *

Raro and Marguerite sat in a restaurant, eating the food that Raro had ordered. Marguerite was pleased with filling her stomach while Raro scanned through miniature screens in her vision. She had gathered 5 more points from using a command for the first time. Looking through the traits she decided to place all 5 points in **Aggressive.**

**Aggressive: **_+5 points. __**Strength increase and Feral Will learned. Level Up!**_ Anyone who was watching could see her pupils become only slightly slit, still holding their round shape. She felt her canines give a dull throb and felt with her tongue was they elongated slightly and became more fanged. Blinking slightly she licked over the new fangs as he gums itched only slightly.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder..." She mumbled and Marguerite looked to her with a tilt of her head.

"Oh yeah, how do you know Japanese now? You could only say those annoying phrases before...and why can't anyone understand me..!" Marguerite whined slightly at the end and Raro moved the screens aside to focus on her little sister.

"Look..." She gestured to where the screens are in her vision. "I can see these screens okay...and they are the reason my eyes are so..weird..maybe, it's a theory.." Raro shrugged lightly. "But what ever is happening...you need to stay by me...Okay? I won't stand for any of your crap like back home got it? If I tell you, going there will kill you...You **don't** go there. I know this world...it's that 'stupid' anime I always watched remember?" Raro hissed slightly to the end as he bottled away frustration and anger started bubbling, remembering how much of a brat her sister had become after hanging out with spoiled brats most through her school. Raro only approved 3 of all her friends that would be a good influence on her, but Marguerite was more drawn to the others and has started pushing away the 3 she approved of.

"Y...Yes..." Marguerite said submissively. Raro felt only slightly bad for using her intimidation on her, but she needed Marguerite to understand the danger that is the One Piece world. Sighing she nodded and studied her sister carefully. Marguerite's eyes were focused solely on her plate as she slowly ate a fork full after the next at a slow pace. Raro propped her elbow on the table and rest her head in her palm. She blinked her eyes once and a screen appeared having her sister's Traits.

**Characters Traits**

**Abrasive: **_4_

**Absent Minded: **_13_

**Aggressive: **_7_

**Distinctive: **_4_

**Easy Going: **_1_

**Focused: **_6_

**Plucky:**_ 11_

**Speed: **_5_

Raro sighed at the low stats and closed her eyes.

"I need to find a way to level you and your stats up..." She hummed to herself, Marguerite focusing only on her food. "**Ano**/_Uhm_..." A waiter walked over to their table and Raro smiled politely. "**Osoreirimasuga, watashi wa hōan to chīsana bentō-bako ni tsume, nokori o motte iru koto?**/_Excuse me, but may I have the bill and the rest packed in a small lunch box?_" She asked and watched the waiter nod and take her food and her sister's food. With a sigh, Raro tucked one bang behind her and then only noticed the silvery tip. Touching it lightly she noticed it felt like cool metal. Raising her brow she decided to leave it alone for now.

"Hmm...wait..!" Raro's eyes widen as she gasps. "Can...can I change my appearance..?" As if to answer her question a screen popped up in front of her that displayed a 3D model of herself and her clothing had bubbles on the side. "**Sugoi**/_Amazing_..." She looked over to the waiter as he placed down the takeaway. She paid him and tipped him before standing, Marguerite following suite. She bowed to him and exited with Marguerite next to her, holding her hand.

* * *

Raro walked, Marguerite having relaxed from early and now looking around at the Anime world. Raro was looking to the 3D model of herself and pressed down on the custom button. She hummed a catchy tune as her clothing highlighted. She tilt her head slightly when nothing appeared to show what she could change her appearance to. Sighing, she should have figured, no clothes means no customization. And here she was hopping to have a chance to cosplay. "Would have been cool too if I was dressed as Nami's _Sun Shang Xiang DLC_ outfit from the _One Piece: Pirate Warriors_ game..." Raro grumbled and then she gasped as her 3D model shimmered and her clothes faded, replaced with the exact outfit, tailored to fir her form fittingly. "Okay...this is cool..." With eagerness she was ready to hit the accept button but paused at the last second, realizing she was in public and changing clothes might not go down well with people.

Sighing she saved the outfit for later and when she looked away she bumped into a broad chest. The smell of smoke caught her attention and she stepped back slightly to look up to Captain Smoker. His face pulled into slight annoyance and then he raised a brow. She blinked and above his head the words _suspicious_ blinked in and out.

"**Ā, anata ni shōtotsu no tame ni totemo zan'nen**/_Oh, so sorry for bumping into you_..." She mumbled before blinking again. He grunted and walked past her.

"**Anata ga okonatte iru basho de kanshō**/_Watch where you're going_..." She watched him go before releasing the breath she was holding.

"Raro...?" Marguerite called up to her sister, who was holding a hand over her chest and blush on her cheeks and a goof smile in place.

"I touched him...!" Raro squealed as softly as she could as she scooped Marguerite up and shook her back and forth. "_Kyaaa_~..! SO hot...!" She dropped Marguerite down on her stumbling feet. Raro twirled once then twice before fanning herself. "Oh I am going to die...!" She giggled as she fainted back as if in slow mo.

Marguerite just watched the scene with an overly confused and slightly frightened face.

* * *

**Can't say much is happening in this chapter, just a look into the things Raro can do and such. Hopefully next chapter will begin the storyline. Hopefully. **

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews~! **

**Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for some questions~!**

**From: _Animegirl1279_**

_**If she has a reaction like that to smoker, will it be even more extreme when she meets the Straw Hat crew, like Zoro for instance? Is she able to make her sister understand and speak Japanese?**_

_**Answer**: Oh that would be interesting to see~! Oh and in the future Raro should develop **something** to aid her sister in understanding Japanese._

**Notes**: _I am a World of Warcraft player so I will use the game as a visual aid at times for certain aspects but the concept of her fruit will go beyond one game and actual branch out. So Let's see how this goes!_

* * *

**Raro's POV**

* * *

_Yaaaawwn_. I open my eyes and almost immediately the screens pop into existence. It's irritating but I guess I can figure something out...later. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked to my side. So that's what woke me up? My sister was laid out, obviously moving a lot to get to that position, that she actually almost covered the entire bed for herself. If she was taller, she could. I glared at the offending foot that had kicked me none to gently in the hip. I get up and head into the bathroom.

Staring in the mirror was the same creepy but really pretty eyes. 3 mornings I wake up and see those eyes, each time reminding me that this is real. Well 5% of me is loving this. 25% is drooling like the pervert it is and the 70% left is still bugged about the whole thing.

"If only I knew what was happening..." I mumbled before washing my face and bringing up my 3D model and changing my Pajamas into the casual outfit I have chosen. The physical clothing on my being started glowing into a shimmering white before flashing once and the white light faded away in a burst of pixels. As the last of the pixels left my body, I was clothed in the casual attire.

A black tank top, white denim jacket with a fluffy collar and boot leg dark blue jeans that fade lighter to the ends. Around my waist was a turquoise sash and on my head was a white newsboy hat with circuit lines decorating it in bright turquoise. The circuit design wasn't optional. It just has to be on one piece of clothing, so I chose my hat. On my feet were white gladiator sandals with small heels. Around my right wrist was a turquoise cloth tied and on the opposite was three leather bracelets with colorful beads. With a nod I smiled as my hair seemed to take on a life of its own as it braided itself into a side braid and hung loosely over my shoulder. A white ribbon tied itself in a bow at the end. I turned and a thought occurred to me.

'_I need to learn more of my ability...And maybe a trick that can get Luffy to ask me to join... But I don't want to put my sister in danger...Uhg! So much to think about and these stupid screens aren't helping!_' I swatted the screens and they minimized to allow me more of a window of vision. I huffed before stepping back into the room to see Mari sitting up and rubbing her eyes. '_But first I need to get her breakfast..._'

20 minutes later...

Mari was standing in simple jeans, a white vest over a pink long sleeved shirt, white sneakers and backpack that I modified so that only she could access it. It was weird for her to be dressed by my powers but this saves us money and overall time. I smiled to her as she fiddled with the clothes and touched all around to make sure they were actually there and not a figment of her imagination.

"Are you done?" She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. I preferred this child like brat over the teenage acting brat. It was refreshing.

* * *

We sat in a restaurant, eating a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. '_I wonder when exactly Luffy will arrive..._' I looked up from my scrambled eggs to my sister as she munched happily on her bacon. '_But then what about Marguerite...?_' I groaned mentally and pulled up a screen in front of me that displayed my sister's stats. They were still low... And she was level 1... Ugh, why is this so complicated dang gum-it! I leaned back and sighed.

"Tu vas bien?/_You okay?_" I opened my eyes and looked to my little sister.

"Oui/_Yea.._" I sat up right and stabbed my fork into a rasher of bacon. "Juste à y penser/_Just thinking..._" She nodded and I ate my bacon out of frustration. I looked up when a question mark popped up right in front of me. I'm starting to get use to these surprises... "**Misshon... ?**/_A mission..?_" I muttered, switching in Japanese. Soon the details appeared and I scanned them over. "**Ushinawareta neko? Shinken ni... ? ****Mā sore wa sutātodesu.**/_A lost cat? Seriously...? Well it's a start._" My mumbling was starting to worry Mari because she was looking at me weird. "Ne t `inquiete pas pour moi .../_Don't worry about me..._" I waved a hand to her before returning to my breakfast, with less animosity.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

Raro has been busy for sometime now and has actually gotten Marguerite to level 20 through small quests like exploring simple areas, finding lost items and ect. while she handled the bigger and more dangerous ones. Through some quest she actually ran into Smoker more often than she should but when your quest is to find a thief, you're bound to run into a marine or two. She met Tashigi once too, but the swords enthusiast was a little too much for her. She was a nice girl but whenever Smoker was around, the girl was just... too much.

At the moment Raro was sitting by the docks, some thing she has been doing for a week, while Marguerite was standing on a crate looking around.

"This is stupid." Raro clenched her jaw. It didn't take long for her little sister to bounce back into her bratty ways, just when Raro was starting to enjoy having her little sister around.

"I told you to wait back in the hotel room, but you're too stubborn to admit you don't like being alone."

"I can be on my own!" Marguerite snapped with a glare to her sister's back. Raro stared out at the calm blue waters as the sea breeze blew through her let down free hair. She was dressed in her casual attire only difference the jacket was replaced with a black sweater that sat snug on her form. With a sigh she pulled up a screen that displayed her Classes. Currently she was a Druid class and looked to the priest and warlock with a thought.

"Sure you can..." Raro mumbled softly. Marguerite huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. Raro rolled her eyes before a notification popped up in her sights.

**_Straw-Hat's inbound_**. She looked up the sea and a small circle appeared on the horizon where she guessed the Straw-Hats were making their way from. Raro felt excitement bubble up inside her and hopped off the crate. Marguerite looked to her with a raised brow as Raro proceeded to squeal to herself.

"They're coming!" She whooped as she activated her travel aspect and lifted Marguerite onto her shoulders. Marguerite gave a surprised yell and quickly held onto the anthers that appeared on Raro's head. This wasn't the first time her sister shifted but it still got her. Raro's whole being morphed from human to a great stag standing tall. Dock workers gave their own yells of surprise and one unlucky guy actually ended up falling into the water. Raro only used this aspect when outside the town so it was going to shock many people to see a young girl turn into a large stag. Raro had thought on why it was a stag in stead of a doe and discovered that in her shape shifted druid forms she was actually genderless. Don't ask how she came to discovering it, pretty sure one can guess how.

"Êtes-vous fou!?/_Are you crazy!?_" Marguerite hissed to the beast that was once her sister. The stag reared up slightly,causing Marguerite to slide back, letting go of the antlers and sit on its back close to the base of its neck, and huffed as it's massive hooves came down on the dock, sending a slight tremble through the wood work. The stag stood at 7ft 5in tall and had a silvery grey pelt. It's antler were large and impressive. Around it's neck the fur was longer and shined more with a soft white glow. It's eyes were Raro's strange eyes and held so much excitement. Marguerite sighed as she gripped at the mane of the stag when it snorted at her. Raro reared up once more before galloping down the docks into town. She needed to get both Marguerite and herself travel packs to put the things they have bought as well as a satchel to carry their money. She had thought about taking food but if all went right she need not worry about that and only worry about a certain rubber captain from stealing her food.

* * *

Raro sat in the town centre, looking up at the execution platform smiling widely. She was dressed in what she was going to call her adventuring outfit. She dressed herself in a black crop top with the left sleeve white and long, ending on at her wrist and the right sleeveless, over she wore a white crop vest as well with a fluffy collar. She had on black yoga pants and golden sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a messenger boy styled cap that she believed had a pocket dimension in it as it held all her hair pretty well in it, and mind you her hair went to her ankles.

Marguerite sat next to her fiddling with the snail wrist watch Raro bought for her to stay in contact with her. She was dressed jean overall shorts with a pale pink shirt under and black sandals on her feet. Her hair pulled into a side ponytail. On her back she had a back pack that reminded Raro of Chopper's doctor bag, another reason why she bought it. Marguerite was poking the baby snail's eyes slightly and would shudder as the eye would sink back into the stalk and return back to normal.

Raro was so ready. She had picked a class that would get their attention. She switched into an Shaman Elemental spec since she practised it well on her own time and thinks it will help with the elements that will come into play.

"Ohayo Raro-sama!" Raro blinked before looking to the side and watched as Tashigi walked over, 2 marines following along. Raro smiled and stood up.

"Ohayo Tashigi-chan." Raro raised her hand in greeting and nodded to the two marines that also said their greetings. Raro is somewhat glad that her time here has given her time to interact more and _learn_ a bit about the world she loves. Since most of the quests she got dealt with helping people, she was in Tashigi's good books and Smoker didn't have suspicious blinking over his head anymore. The two marines branched off to '_patrol_' around, aka standing around doing nothing until Smoker comes walking by.

"You seem to be in a good mood, and you changed your look too." Tashigi noted with a smile and once over. Raro grinned once more and nodded.

"Hai Hai, I'm actually very excited for today... today a big adventure is waiting to start for me... and maybe you'll have a big adventure begin as well." Raro smiled knowingly. If there was one thing Raro was grateful about animes is that even if your eyes are biologically impossible to obtain, after a while people don't care so long as you're not like a dictator that kills any that look them in the eye... or something like that.

"Is that so? Oh, how are you Mari-chan?" Tashigi asked as Marguerite came to stand next to Raro. Raro looked down to Marguerite and translated for her into French since it was easier for the both them. Marguerite looked back to Tashigi and shrugged her shoulders. Tashigi laughed nervously to the little girl. "Okay then..." Raro snickered and translated while telling her sister that she made the blue-nette a little awkward. "Oh yeah! Your power, did you eat a devil fruit?" Raro blinked owlishly as she looked the girl then realised that when she went on mission she was mostly a shaman so throwing lightning was her safe bet at not drawing too much attention for the time being. Raro was sure there was someone who had the lightning fruit already... Someone with long earlobes but his name was escaping her.

"Oh yeah yeah, definitely." Raro answered. "But not sure what it's called, I can call upon lightning and heal myself pretty well..." Raro shrugged her shoulders lightly before resting her hands on her hips, playing off the cool card pretty well if she does say so herself. Tashigi nodded slowly.

"It's interesting... Can you turn into lightning? Maybe it's a logia type like captain Smoker's?" Tashigi seemed to be getting hyped about discovering what her _lightning devil fruit_ is. Raro was about to answer when a voice behind them cut off their conversation.

"Tashigi, you enjoying you're little chat on duty?" Tashigi's form went rigid as the young woman almost jumped a foot in the air. Raro watched the blue-nette stutter 5 sentences at once to no one other than Smoker as he walked over. Raro looked over to the smoking man, in both senses, as he came to a stop next to Marguerite. Marguerite in response gripped at Raro's hand and pressed her face into her yoga pants. Raro snickered and held back a flinched when Marguerite pinched at her thigh. Huffing Raro pulled Marguerite over so that she was between her little sister and Smoker. She fanned away a wisps of smoke and gave smoker and grin.

"Still smoking there Captain Smoker-sama? There are kids around." He looked at her unamused. Raro might have been grinning because she was very much appreciating his bare chest but she still didn't like how he was smoking a cigar around her little sister. "If you don't put it out I will, you can count on that." She added with a huff resting her free hand on her hip. Smoker scowled lightly at her and simply directed his smoke away from Raro and Marguerite. She nodded in appreciation.

"Tashigi, let's go." Smoker turned to subordinate who jumped at the sound of her name.

"H-Hai Smoker-san!" Raro waved to the retreating duo. She felt a new wave of excitement bubble in her. If she got onto Luffy's crew then that means her next clash with those two would be most interesting.

* * *

**Okay NEXT Chapter should start in the timeline! Whoop Whoop! Please review~!**


End file.
